Demon Dog Lover
by Soul of The World
Summary: Inuyasha lived hundreds of years, killing and serving his master, until he met Kagome at modern day Japan. What would happen if he found out that she was actually the daughter of his master's enemy? Would love still prevail? Read and send me your review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, only the story. Please read it and send me the reviews later!**

I never really knew how to love.

I was one of a kind…I suppose so.

My parents died when I was young, a long, long time ago. Before you were even born. We lived a peaceful life, my father is a demon dog. He was friends with the village near us, protecting them from other demons, and the village showered us with gifts. He fell in love with my mother, a mortal. Same with her, she also fell for him.

The village was happy, and we thought it was happily ever after. I was born, a half demon, no one like me has ever existed. So the word spread quickly, across the country. And we immediately went to hiding, my father hid with us, though the village, we never left. The village is still loyal to us, and father protected them secretly.

Then, that day came, I was young then, too young. But I understood it. Someone betrayed us, let our secret out. We dreaded it, the army, father tried to protect them, us, the village from them. He did everything he could, but he was killed. My mother, protected me too, and it also happened to her.

I watched as she closed the door and stood in front of me, protected me as they banged the door down. I watched as they unsheathed their swords and spilled my mother's blood. I watched as they turned to me. I watched with my own eyes, as I moved to kill them. I lost my mind, my senses. Instinct took over me. When I was finished, I stared at the mangled bodies around me, my eyes wide with shock.

A soldier, came to me. I was still too shocked at what I have done and the fact that she was gone, my mother was gone. He presented me to the general, he looked at me. I stared at him with dead, blank eyes. "He will be a great servant. The look on his eyes, his power, it's overwhelming." He lifted my chin and I knew, my fate was sealed.

I was passed down, from ruler to ruler. They trained me to fight and protect them. A bloody killer, a coldblooded murderer, a servant, a slave, that is what I am.

I never experienced freedom, not at the past, not now, not ever. That was what I thought, until I met her…

**Notes: It was pretty short, but don't worry! It's just the intro. **

***facepalm***

**Sorry forgot, please send me reviews so that I could get hyper when writing a story! **

***black mode***

**I'm getting bored already, my stupid brother's annoying me and we just watched a very disturbing movie. You know what? My parents forced me to sleep with him because he's scaaaarrred. Stupid scardy cat brother.**

***turns back to white mode***

**Sorry 'bout that, lost my self control! *smiles* Forget about that part, I just lost track. Anyway, please send me your reviews, I might lost myself if you don't. *black mode* I swear that. *white mode* Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just the story. (I wish it was mine)**

"_Stay behind me, Inuyasha." Said a black haired woman._

"_What's happening, mother? Where's dad?" said a silver haired boy with fox ears on his head. At the background, he heard screams and a bang on the door. "I'm scared."_

"_Listen, Inuyasha." Said the woman as she kneeled in front of him. "I want you to run when-" the door broke down and soldiers about a dozen came in. The woman immediately stood up and pushed the boy to her back, fear on her face._

_The soldiers strode toward them and pulled out their swords. The woman, scared but still refused to scream. One soldier went near her, and slit the woman's throat. The woman, didn't react but rather she was shocked at the attack. Blood splattered around the room, even the face of the wide-eyed boy were splatted with it._

_The woman's knees hit the ground first, then finally, her body collapsed. Her eyes are still wide as the boy stared back at her. She still managed to survive and breathe out one word. "Run." As the same soldier stabbed her back again and again, splattering the blood again. _

_The boy, still stared, unmoving as he saw the life suck out from the woman. The soldiers went near him, ready to kill again, when the boy unleashed a terrifying roar. The boy lost everything, his life, his family, his mind as he lost his self control. He moved fast to the first man he saw and swerved his head from the body using his sharp nails. The others panicked as the boy attacked the second man and cut his arm before shredding him to pieces. He did not let one man escape as he hunted them inside the house, shredding and cutting, blood covered his face as he laughed. He stabbed the last one on the stomach and cut his head off._

_When he woke up, he found himself staring at the body pieces of the people around him, he looked at his hands, too shocked to know he killed them. Tears and blood filled his terrified face as another man walked up to him._

* * *

><p>I woke up from the dream and sat up on my bed, panting and sweating. I put my elbows on my knees as I held my head and massaged my temples. When I calmed down, I pushed my silver hair off my face and stood up. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.<p>

I stared at my reflection in front of me, my long silver hair that reached to my back is as messy as it always have been, my complexion is so pale. I have a pair of furry dog ears that makes my hearing sharp. My sharp golden eyes are as dead as everything inside me, emotionless and cold from my past, the same as I served and killed.

I tore my eves away from it and turned to take a hot shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped over my lower part of my body and another one as I dried my hair, someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Um… Inuyasha-san, master Naraku needs you. Immediately." Said a small high pitched girl's voice.

I put on my black tuxedo and walked towards the door. When I opened it, there was a maid standing in front of me. She blushed as she looked up at me, and I nodded at my master's order, still not showing any expression.

The maid ran down the hallway opposite the direction I'm taking. I walked down the long hallway until I stopped in front of a big and grand carved door in front of me. I knocked on it and waited.

"Come in." said a man's voice.

I walked in the room and stood at the middle as I stared at the man in front of me, sitting on a wooden chair behind a desk, looking at a sheet of paper and typing on the computer.

The man is also pale, he has a long messy black hair and a sinister face, now crumpled into a disturbed expression. He also wore a tuxedo, though not like mine. The coat is black and the shirt is light violet, its first two buttons are opened and the darker violet tie is lose.

I waited for him to notice me and without looking up from the thing he was doing, he asked me a question, "Have you finished the job I gave you?"

"Yes." I answered indifferently.

He looked up from his papers and asked, "Smoothly?"

I nodded.

He sighed and looked back at his papers. He pinched the bridge of his nose and waved for me to get out. I nodded again and turned to walk out the door when he called back to me. I looked over my shoulders to see him looking back at me with a serious expression. "I have a meeting tonight. Wear something formal, we might need it. And someone is going to visit me."

I nodded again and quietly walked out the room, still feeling the man's eyes on me. As I have done for the past hundred years, I stood outside the door and waited, alert to see or hear and protect the man I'm currently serving, as the past have taught me.

For a few hours I stood there, unmoving. Sometimes, some maid would pass by and stare at me, thinking that I must have fallen asleep while standing because my eyes are closed. After some minutes, I heard some footsteps in front of me, some feet away. Two pairs to be exact, a light one and a slightly heavier one, though it was still with grace. I guessed it as a little child and a woman, respectively, both unfamiliar. When I sniffed the air, my first guess was right, according to the presence but the other one, I can't quite put.

When the footsteps are getting closer, I opened my eyes and looked at them. A little girl with black hair was walking alongside a man who also has silver hair. The girl, is wearing a small pink dress and is smiling while the man, is wearing a large white hakama (a/n: I don't know if I'm right, I just caught it on the internet.) with some red designs on the left shoulder and some kind of fluffy scarf on the right, he has some markings on his face, a crescent moon on his forehead and claw looking marks on his cheek.

They were near me now, the girl had a worried look on her face as she looked at me, slowing down. But the man, just glanced at me, still walking at the same pace. I stared blankly at them as they walked to me, I'm not stopping them because master informed me of a guest coming.

The man opened the door to my master's office, starring ahead, but as he passed by me, I saw him smirk quickly and return back to an expressionless face. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very annoyed at him, and feel that he seems familiar. When the door closed behind me, I eavesdropped to find out more about him.

"-like here?" said my master.

"Very elegant, I say. Especially the young man outside the door." Replied back a voice.

"Oh? Inuyasha? Never mind him, Sesshoumaru, and who is this young lady over here?" I heard some shuffling noises that might be the girl hiding behind the man called Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak but continued the conversation. "That Inuyasha, what is he?"

Nakaru didn't make a sound. "He's just a normal bodyguard." He said nervously as he laughed. "Nothing special."

"Well, he seems to be a very interesting and _curious_ creature." he said, making the word 'curious' a bit louder, seemingly knowing that I was listening. "Why don't we move somewhere more private? I don't want anyone eavesdropping on us." I knew that statement was directed to me but somebody else spoke back.

"But I don't want to stay here." Said the little girl. I heard some feet and a door closing. Then I heard nothing else except the little girl's rumbling and her breathing.

* * *

><p>A whole week has passed since I saw that man, Sesshomaru. Now, there is a gathering being held in his mansion, his birthday, they said. There are two houses, the first house is a big Japanese, old styled house. Complete with sliding doors and a Japanese garden. Beside it, was a western styled house, modernized and full of lights, where the party is held. It was in the afternoon when we arrived.<p>

My master and I joined it, he was greeting guests and I'm keeping an eye at him. Then I saw Sesshoumaru, one minute he's there and the other he's already at my master's side. I widened my eyes and watched them both closely. He was still wearing a different hakama but this one was more grander, I looked for the little girl that was with him but found that she was away from him, talking to other guests. He whispered something at my master and glanced at me with serious eyes, my master gave me a sign to come to him. In a second, I was there beside him as we walked through the crowd to a door.

When we stepped out, we were in a long corridor. We kept walking, until we stopped at a normal looking door.

"Guard the door, Inuyasha. Don't let anyone get pass through it." Master said.

I nodded and waited outside, the door was soundproofed so I didn't hear anything but I could still feel the strong presence my master was emitting and the overpowering one from Sesshoumaru.

For some minutes, I just stood outside unmoving. The presence was still there, unhurt. I closed my eyes, not from being sleepy but to concentrate on footsteps. At least 10 minutes have passed when I did that when I heard footsteps on the hallway. It was light and unfamiliar, it stops every now and then and opens some doors. It seems to be a girl just from her smell and she seems harmless so I kept my position, I still look like I was sleeping while standing.

She stopped in front of me and I could sense that she's staring at me. Finally, she spoke. "Um…excuse me but…could you tell me where the exit is?"

I still didn't move or give any sign I heard her. She stepped closer to me and I could feel a light breeze on my face, probably her waving a hand on my face to see if I was awake, which, I still didn't respond to.

"Um…hello? Are you awake?" she asked a bit louder. For a moment, it was silent, but suddenly, I felt soft hands touching my furry white ears. I have to admit, it felt really good but it surprised me and I opened my golden eyes to meet chocolate brown ones.

The face of the owner blushed and quickly stepped away from me. I noticed that I was right, it is a girl. She is about my age, well by my looks of age, at least 15 with long black hair that reached to her waist and is wearing a violet sundress. "What do you want?" I asked with hostility.

She immediately pouted at me and replied arrogantly. "Well, you seem very rude not to reply at me. Pretending to be asleep and all, you didn't even reply back." She crossed her arms and glared at me.

I widened my eyes slightly because I was surprised she knew I was only pretending. "What do you want?" I pressed more, now annoyed.

"I was looking for the exit and was going to ask you but it seems I was disturbing you from whatever you're doing…" she stomped away, not giving me a chance to reply back. I stared after her until she disappeared from a turn. I sighed and closed my eyes again, somehow, I feel disappointed. I got back to my position and heard the footsteps again, faster this time. It stopped in front of me and when I opened my eyes, I'm staring at the same girl I met earlier.

She was blushing as she stared at the ground. When she looked up to me, she put up a brave face. I smirked, something I've done rarely, especially to someone I have just met recently. I noticed the blush on her face increase and the tick on her forehead. "What do you want now?" I said, enjoying my teasing.

"Show me the exit." She said, clearly irritated.

"That doesn't seem to be a nice way for requesting."

She grew more irritated. "Would you please show me the exit?" she said sweetly but with venom dripping in every word.

I laughed quietly. "Seem like a good way to go, _hag_." I quickly stood up from my position and led her to the way to the exit before she's going to reply back. I felt her following me and I also felt the anger vibes she's giving out, for some reason, I feel like I'm smaller than her.

* * *

><p>When we were in front of the main doors, she dashed to it. I just stared at her, disappointed again when she stopped. She turned back to me again, all anger disappeared from her and she surprised me. She blushed as she looked down the floor and said, "Thanks."<p>

I nodded back, indifferently. She looked up at me and smiled. For the first time in years, I felt warm blood flow through me, especially to my cheeks. She tiptoed herself to me, our face are really close and I thought she was going to kiss me like any other boy does but instead, she touched my ears yet again and walked away, slowly to the door.

I surprised myself yet again by blurting out "Inuyasha." to her. She looked back at me, confusion on her face. I blushed more this time. "My name's Inuyasha."

She smiled again and shouted back. "Kagome. My name's Kagome." She waved at me goodbye and added, "Let's meet again, Inuyasha!" as she ran outside to a waiting car and drove away from my sight.

As I walked back to my boss, I never noticed I was grinning. All I knew is that I'm in a good mood.

**Note: Hello everybody! Gomenasai! I'm very sorry I'm late. I have a lot of school work to do~ Any way, I just want to thank Opalbrat for adding my story to his favorites. Hope you review to me too!  
><strong>


End file.
